Jealousy & Jerks
by ThatAwkwardWeirdGirl
Summary: Austin & Ally have been together for a few months now, but Gavin wants her back! Ally doesn't want him back, but Austin is getting jealous and Ally doesn't like it. How will this affect their relationship? Will Ally change her mind about Gavin?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Gavin's POV**

Austin stole my girl a few months ago. I want her back. I'm better for her. He doesn't deserve someone so great. I'm going to get her back no matter what I have to resort to. 

**Ally's POV**

Everything has gone so great with Austin. I'm so glad that things are working out this time and that we haven't had any drama.

I see Gavin walking into Sonic Boom. I haven't seen him since we broke up. We did say that we might keep writing songs together. Maybe that's why he's here. 

"Hey, Gavin. What are you doing here?" 

"I just wanted to see if maybe you'd take me back," he says. 

"But I'm with Austin…" I really don't want him back to begin with, but I love Austin and I want to be with him. "We can be friends and we can write songs together-that's it." 

"I guess that's better than nothing," he says. 

I'm glad he's being so cool about this.

**Austin's POV**

As I walk into Sonic Boom, I see Gavin talking to Ally. I start having flashbacks to when they first met and I start feeling incredibly jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Austin's POV  
><strong>

Feeling as jealous as I do, I have to try to show Gavin that Ally is mine. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. Then I glare at Gavin.**  
><strong>

**Ally's POV**

I am feeling a lot of tension right now. I know Gavin and Austin both have feelings for me. And I know Austin is jealous and probably worried. I need to talk to him after Gavin leaves.

"Well... Gavin..." I say feeling a bit awkward. "Maybe it's about time for you to go... we can start writing a song... 3:00 tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," he says as he leaves the store.

Okay, now it's time to talk to Austin.

**Austin's POV**

"Austin, can I talk to you for a bit?" Ally asks. Oh, no, she's going to break up with me. It was bound to happen sometime... I mean, I don't deserve her and she was bound to figure that out someday. Gavin is a much better person and they have a lot more in common... She probably wants him back...

"Sure..." I say dreading the coming conversation. "Let's go to the practice room," she says. "Okay," I reply.

Once we get to the practice room, we go sit on the piano bench. No...not here. We can't break up here. I don't want to think about this and feel heart-broken every time I sit here.

"I know you feel jealous of Gavin," she says,"but you have nothing to worry about. All the feelings I ever had for him have gone away." This is a lot better than I was expecting. She's not breaking up with me!

"But you and him have so much more in common, and he's a much better person, and..."

"And I love you, not him," she says. "And I love you, but when I see you two together... I can't help but flashback to when you first started working together and when you were dating and how heart-broken I was..."

"What? I hurt you?" she asks looking sad. "Yeah..." I reply.

"I'm sorry," she says,"I never would have went out with him if I had known it would hurt you..."

"It's okay," I reply,"You didn't know."

Wait. Does he still have feelings for her? I know I don't have the highest opinion of Gavin, but nobody should have to feel this way. And, well, if they're spending time together again, he could sweep her off her feet and get her back.

"...Now I know that you're completely over him...but is he over you?" I ask

"No..." she replies, "he asked me to get back together with him before you came in..."

"What?!" I scream out, feeling incredibly angry at Gavin.

...I'll let them be friends, but if he tries to get her back again, I am going to make sure he leaves us alone for the rest of his life...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gavin's POV<strong>

I need to get Ally back, without being too obvious about it. Austin can't have her. At least not until we've had sex. Because if we're being completely honest here that's all I ever wanted her for anyway. That's why I've always been so sweet around her and her friends. I'm not that perfect. No one is.

**Ally's POV**

So I'm about to start writing with Gavin again. I really miss writing with him. But aside from the time that we spend writing, I'm spending the rest of the day with Austin. I know he's struggling a little with me spending time with Gavin again and I want to make sure he knows I want to be with him and not Gavin.

**Austin's POV**

Aside from the time that she's writing with Gavin, I'm spending the entire day with Ally. I need to make sure she knows how much I love her, so Gavin won't steal her from me. I'm about to go pick her up for the first date of the day- we're going cloud watching. I think it's boring, but it is time that we can be cuddling and just being next to her is amazing.

I'm planning to serenade her at some point. I just need to choose the song.

I Think About You-no.

Steal Your Heart-no.

Stuck On You-no.

Timeless-YES! I think I should slow it down a little, though.

I'll get Dez to help me. I'll do it right after she and Gavin are done writing. Dez can spy on them to see when they finish-and make sure they stay in the practice room-while I set things up.

I call Dez and tell him my plan. "That's so sweet!" he says. That's I know I can come to him if any problems come up in our relationship. He wants us together so much and he's great at giving relationship advice.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to set up Sonic Boom while you two are cloud watching? I promise I won't break anything! And it'll be super romantic!"

"That would be better!"

**Ally's POV**

Cloud Watching Time! I am so excited! I haven't been cloud watching in a few weeks! And there's something about cloud watching with Austin that makes it super romantic...

Austin's at my door! Time for cloud watching! Yay!

"Are you ready?" he asks. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" I reply. "Wow, you're really excited about cloud watching today," he says, "It's adorable."

"You're amazing," I say.

**Austin's POV**

We finished cloud watching, which ending up being more cuddling, kissing, and complimenting than anything. And now we're at Sonic Boom. Now it's time to serenade Ally. I hope Dez didn't mess anything up.

**Ally's POV**

"I have a surprise for you," Austin says,"Wait here." I wonder what the surprise is. I notice that the windows were blocked, so you couldn't see in. Someone went all out for this surprise.

"You can come in now," Dez says, peaking his head out the door. He must have helped.

I walk in and see flower petals everywhere and someone is playing Timeless on the piano, but it's slower than normal.

Then Austin sings Timeless to me holding my hands and looking into my eyes the entire time. Every thing about it feels so perfect.

After he's done I give him a quick kiss. Then we head up to the practice room so we can make out without making anyone uncomfortable

**Gavin's POV**

As I walk into the practice room, I see Austin and Ally having what seems to be a rather heated make out session. I feel a little mad. I want to be in Austin's place. I mean she never even kissed me. What's so much better about him?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm really not sure about how I made Gavin in this chapter. I was planning to make him nicer, and I was actually planning to put him and Piper together at one point, and now I'm questioning that. So I'd really like some advice on what I should do next.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I've edited this chapter some to make it a little bit less terrible (it's still pretty bad). If you've already read it, it's not worth reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gavin's POV<strong>

"Um...Excuse me?" I say, trying to get their attention. They keep kissing. This is awkward. I'm going to have to pull them off of each other, aren't I? Yep.

**Austin's POV**

I'm feeling so much more comfortable that Ally won't break up with me for Gavin now-but why did he have to interrupt us? Ugh. I hate him. "I guess I'll be going now..." I say as I walk out the door.

**Ally's POV**

As soon as Austin closes the door Gavin locks it and suddenly starts kissing me. Ugh. I push him off.

"Why did you do that?!" I ask angrily."I want to have sex with you-right now," he says _touching_ me. How did I ever trust this guy? I feel like such an idiot.

"Austin!" I yell while unlocking the door (He thought I wouldn't?), hoping he's still in Sonic Boom and will help me get rid of this guy. He comes up immediately.

"What did you do to her?!" he asks as he comes in.

"Nothing..." he says sounding scared. Austin then grabs him by the collar and throws him out of the room. Then locks the door.

"What did he do?" he asks looking in my eyes. As I tell him the story, trying not to cry, he looks angry and sympathetic. Then he pulls me in a hug. I never needed a hug so badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I thought this chapter was pretty bad, but it was what I could come up with so please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and giving me advice on how to get better. <strong>


End file.
